Memories In The Rain
by bae.jun13
Summary: " hei.. " " kau sedang apa? " Jongdae melihat sepasang kaki yang ada di hadapannya, dia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya/ Jongdae menghela napas berat, setidaknya Yifan masih selamat. Walaupun terluka parah. KrisChen couple EXO Fanfiction [REQUESTED FANFIC]


" Jongdae... sudah? "

Pemuda manis yang dipanggil Jongdae itu menoleh, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" ayo kita pulang " Jongdae bangkit berlututnya, sebelumnya dia menaruh satu buket bunga ke tanah itu

" iya, kita pulang hyung "

.

.

.

Rest in peace

Wu Yi Fan

6th of november 1990 - 21st of september 2014

.

.

.

Seoul, 1998..

Seorang anak lelaki kecil berlari di tengah hujan, dia membenci semuanya

Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menyukainya?

Bibi Ahn yang dia pikir sangat sayang padanya ternyata berlaku jahat

Temannya yang pertama kali bertingkah baik padanya, sama saja seperti itu

Bahkan... orang tuanya pun membencinya

Satu persatu kristal bening itu terjatuh dari kedua mata indahnya, dia berlutut di jalanan yang sangat sepi, memeluk kedua lututnya

Kim Jongdae, nama anak lelaki itu. Dibuang oleh orang tuanya dan tinggal di panti asuhan

Mempunyai teman, tetapi temannya itu selalu membullinya

Bibi Ahn adalah orang yang mengasuhnya, dulu dia begitu baik padanya, namun sekarang sifatnya berubah, dia senang sekali menyiksanya

Entah kenapa hidupnya begitu kejam, apa salahnya?

Apa karena dia bisu?

Jongdae tahu, dia memang tak berguna, tak pernah bisa diandalkan

Bahkan mengucapkan satu kata pun dia tak bisa. Bibirnya memang bergerak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya

" hei.. "

" kau sedang apa? "

Jongdae melihat sepasang kaki yang ada di hadapannya, dia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya

Seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin seumur dengannya-atau lebih tua, memandangnya bingung, anak lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah payung kepadanya

Jongdae menggeleng menolak payung itu, tapi anak lelaki itu tetap bersikeras memaksa agar dia menerima payungnya

" kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini " Yifan-anak itu, memang memiliki sifat pemaksa, dia tak peduli kalau orang lain tak menerimanya

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jongdae menerima payung itu, walaupun sama saja kalau dia menerimanya. Badannya sudah basah kuyup terkena hujan, untuk apa dia memakai payung?

Tiba-tiba Yifan memegang tangannya, mengajaknya pergi, " ayo, ada ayah dan ibu di rumah, lebih baik kita pulang "

Mata Jongdae melebar kaget, tapi akhirnya dia pasrah ditarik oleh Yifan

Jongdae dibawa ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di dekat situ

" ayah.. ibu... Yifan pulang.. "

Seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda memandang kaget anaknya, " ya ampun Yifan, kenapa hujan-hujanan " wanita itu mengelus rambut anak semata wayang nya itu

" Yifan tidak basah kok.. " Yifan menggeleng manja

Wanita itu yang diketahui sebagai ibu Yifan, memandang bingung seorang anak yang tetlihat basah kuyup berdiri di pintu masuk

" Yifan, dia siapa? "

Yifan memandang ibunya bingung, tapi seketika dia ingat kalau dia pulang bersama seseorang tadi

" Yifan tidak tahu bu, tadi Yifan lihat dia berdiam diri ditengah hujan, dari pada dia sakit, jadi Yifan ajak pulang saja "

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya ini, dia mendekati Jongdae

" namamu siapa? " tanyanya, Jongdae hanya diam

" siapa namamu? " ulang ibu Yifan, sekali lagi Jongdae hanya terdiam dan menatapnya sendu akhirnya Jongdae memakai bahasa isyarat dari tangannya

Jongdae tak peduli kalau ibu Yifan tidak mengerti, yang penting dia sudah berusaha

Mata ibu Yifan melebar melihatnya, Jongdae memang tak terlalu jelas menggunakan bahasa isyarat itu, tapi dia tahu apa yang dijelaskan Jongdae

' aku tidak bisa berbicara '

Ibu Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, " baiklah, Sebaiknya kau mandi, bibi akan menyiapkan baju milik Yifan, oke? "

Yifan terlihat tidak terima, tapi melihat Jongdae mengangguk senang akhirnya dia merelakan juga

.

Seoul, 2002..

Jongdae memakan sarapannya dengan semangat, sampai ibu Yifan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri menngelengkan kepalanya

" Dae-ie, pelan- pelan makannya nanti tersedak "

Jongdae mengangguk dan memperlambat makannya, semenjak dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka Jongdae tak pernah merasa bersedih lagi

" itu lebih bagus, sayang " ayahnya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Puk~

Jongdae merasakan seseorang mengacak-acak rambutnya sekarang, " anak pintar "

Yifan, orang yang menemukannya ditengah hujan, yang ternyata lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, tersenyum lembut

Dan entah kenapa, Jongdae merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang

" cepat, nanti kau terlambat Yifan "

" iya ibu "

.

Jongdae memandang takjub karyanya, sebuah gambar yang berisikan empat orang

Ayah, ibu, Yifan, Jongdae

Jongdae menambahkan gambar bentuk hati besar diantara gambaran dirinya dan juga..

Yifan

" hai, manis, sedang apa? "

Jongdae merasakan pipinya memanas lagi, dia berbalik melihat kakaknya yang masuk ke kamarnya dan tersenyum manis

" kau membuat apa? " Yifan melihat gambar orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya

Yifan tersenyum lebar, " itu bagus sekali, ayo kita bilang pada ibu "

Jongdae menggeleng dan menatap Yifan kesal

" kenapa? " kata Yifan terdengar bingung

Jongdae mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu

' ganti bajumu '

Yifan hanya menyengir lebar membaca tulisan Jongdae, dia sadar masih memakai baju sekolah menengah pertamanya lengkap

" maaf Jongdae " Jongdae yang melihat cengiran kakak angkatnya hanya mendengus kesal

.

Seoul, 2006..

Jongdae menatap kesal buku matematika yang ada dihadapannya ini, guru home schooling-nya sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit

Jongdae melihat kertas yang sedang menganggur di mejanya, dengan iseng dia mengambil dan menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas itu

Lagi-lagi dia yang Jongdae gambar, tidak pernah bosan, walaupun sudah berlembar-lembar kertas yang dipenuhi gambar orang itu

cklek~

Jongdae buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas itu ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka

" sayang, waktunya makan malam "

Jongdae tersenyum lebar mendengar suara lembut ibunya dan langsung turun kebawah menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah duduk rapi dimeja makan

Jongdae duduk disebelah Yifan yang terlihat gugup sedari tadi, dia terus memperhatikan Yifan

" aku tak apa " kata Yifan,mungkin sadar kalau dirinya terus diperhatikan, Jongdae hanya mengangguk

.

Jongdae merasa orang paling bodoh didunia, kenapa dia mau saja di perkenalkan dengan orang ini?

" annyeong haseyo, Kim Joonmyeon imnida "

Yifan tersenyum, " ini Jongdae, adik ku "

" oh ya, Jongdae, Joonmyeon itu kekasihku "

.

Seoul, 2009

Hari ini, hari kelulusan Yifan di sekolah menengah atas. Jongdae menggambar dirinya dan Yifan diatas buku sketsanya

Dia tersenyum melihat gambarnya yang menurutnya sangat sempurna, Jongdae akan pergi kesekolah Yifan dan memberinya

.

Berisik

Keadaan sekolah ini sangat berisik

Tapi itu wajar saja, karena hari kelulusan telah datang

Jongdae mencari-cari Yifan diantara kerubunan manusia, masih saja tersenyum walaupun kakinya sudah lelah mencari Yifan hampir setengah jam

Akhirnya dia duduk di sebuah bangku halaman sekolah, merasa capek berjalan. Melihat gambarnya itu membuatnya tersenyum lagi, entah kenapa hari ini dirinya tak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum

" Yifan, biar aku jelaskan " alis Jongdae mengkerut mendengar suara lembut memanggil nama kakaknya

" apa yang bisa kau jelaskan? " Jongdae membelakkan matanya, ini... suara Yifan

Mata Jongdae semakin membesar ketika melihat mereka berada tak jauh dari dirinya

Yifan dan Joonmyeon

Sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalau ada dirinya disini

" siapa Luhan? " Yifan menatap Joonmyeon tajam

" Yifan, sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, Luhan hanya temanku "

Jongdae berjalan menjauh, tahu kalau dia seharusnya tak disini, ini pembicaraan pribadi. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan Jongdae berinisiatif untuk melihat mereka kembali

Srek~

Kertas yang dipegangnya diremas olehnya, Jongdae memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit

Jongdae menyesal, harusnya dia tidak pergi, harusnya dia tak usah menggambar untuk Yifan, harusnya dia langsung berjalan pergi, kalau akhirnya yang terjadi itu

Yifan mencium Joonmyeon

Jongdae tersenyum miris melihatnya, dia berlari sekuat tenaga tak peduli menabrak siapapun, tak peduli kalau dia-

Bruk~

-jatuh

" mianhae " terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai baju seragam sekolah ini membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jongae berdiri

Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan menerima uluran tangan itu, membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu berjalan cepat dari situ

Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya bingung, lalu melenggang pergi. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada dekat kakinya

Sebuah kertas yang berisi gambar dua orang lelaki, yang menurutnya sangat bagus itu

" Luhan, kau sedang apa? " pemuda itu tersentak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil, sontak kertas yang berada di tangannya langsung dia masukkan ke saku celananya

" hei, kau mengageti ku "

.

Seoul, 2011..

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya, sudah dua tahun kakaknya meninggalkan ayah, ibu dan dirinya untuk berkuliah di Kanada, tempat tinggal asli kakaknya

Jongdae merasa sama saja, tidak ada perubahan dalam dirinya. Tetap saja dia tak bisa melupakannya

" Jongdae-ah "

Jongdae tersenyum mendengar suara milik sahabatnya ini, melambaikan tangannya untuk menggantikan kata 'hai' yang tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya

Luhan

Orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya dua tahun lalu, saat acara kelulusan kakaknya

Dan tak sengaja bertemu disebuah taman beberapa hari kemudian, saat itu Luhan mengembalikan sebuah kertas yang sudah kusut yang ternyata gambarnya sendiri, gambar itu jatuh bersamaan ketika Jongdae jatuh juga

Luhan, orang yang diam diam menyukai Jongdae

Jongdae menyuruh Luhan agar duduk disebelahnya, mereka berada di taman tempat mereka bertemu dulu

" masih memikirkannya? " tanya Luhan, Jongdae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Luhan menghela napas panjang, " bisa berhenti melupakannya? "

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

' aku tak tahu '

" aku tidak mau kau semakin terluka, Jongdae "

Jongdae memandang sepatu yang terpasang dikaki kecilnya

" kau mengambar apa? " pertanyaan Luhan lebih bisa dibilang mengalihkan pembicaraan

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Jongdae tersenyum dan menunjukkan gambarnya dengan semangat

Dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman, Jongdae menggambarnya dari belakang, sehingga tak terlihat wajah dua laku-laki itu

" siapa mereka?"

Bukannya menjawab,Jongdae malah semakin melihatkan gambarnya

Luhan terus memperhatikan gambar itu, ada sebuah tulisan dipojok kanan paling bawah

' me and my bestfriend Luhan '

Luhan tersenyum miris, namun dia cepat cepat mengganti dengan senyuman lebar

" keren, gambarnya untuk ku ya? "

Jongdae mengangguk, karena dia menggambar itu untuk Luhan

.

Seoul, 2014..

_From: Yifan_

_To: Jongdae_

_Aku akan pulang besok_

Jongdae membesarkan matanya melihat pesan yang diterimanya

Yifan akan pulang besok

_To: Yifan_

_From: Jongdae_

_Kenapa buru buru?_

_From: Yifan_

_To: Jongdae_

_Kau lupa? Besok hari ulang tahunmu, jadi aku pulang_

Jongdae tersenyum, Yifan pulang karena dirinya

_To: Yifan_

_From: Jongdae_

_Seharusnya kau tak usah repot repot pulang, kau cukup mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukku besok_

_From: Yifan_

_To: Jongdae_

_Aku membelikanmu hadiah, jadi aku harus pulang_

_To: Yifan_

_From: Jongdae_

_Oh ya? Yasudah terserah kau saja_

_From: Yifan_

_To: Jongdae_

_Mungkin aku sampai di Korea jam dua siang, kau mau menjemputku kan?_

_To: Yifan_

_From: Jongdae_

_Tentu saja_

_._

Jongdae datang dibandara sangat cepat, dia datang satu jam sebelumnya

Menunggu pesawat Yifan datang, melihat betapa ramainya bandara ini

Tak terasa hampir satu jam terlewat, padahal yang dilakukan hanya diam

BRUK

Jongdae terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat besar itu, dia melihat pesawat jatuh dari kaca bandara

Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Suasana dibandara yang ramai menjadi semakin ramai

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, Jongdae berhasil sampai diwilayah pesawat yang jatuh itu

Menggigit bibir bawah, ketika mendengar suara petugas

" lima orang tewas, delapan orang luka-luka dan lainnya selamat "

Jongdae memegang dadanya, berdoa agar Yifan selamat

Akhirnya Jongdae mendekati seorang petugas

Petugas itu memandang Jongdae, " kau bisu? "

Jongdae hanya mengangguk pelan, petugas itu memberi sebuah kertas dan pupen

Jongdae menulis

' bagaimana keadaan orang yang bernama Wu Yifan? '

Petugas itu membaca tulisan Jongdae, mencari nama Wu Yifan didaftar

" maaf, Wu Yifan termasuk korban yang terluka parah "

Jongdae menghela napas berat, setidaknya Yifan masih selamat. Walaupun terluka parah

.

Jongdae, ayah ibunya, Luhan , serta Joonmyeon berada di kursi duduk, di depan ruang UGD

Jongdae melihat ibunya yang menangis dalam diam, ayahnya yang terlihat sangat bingung dan Joonmyeon yang sedang menahan tangisannya

Jongdae hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Tuhan masih memberikan kehidupan kepada Yifan

Grep

Tangan Jongdae digenggam erat oleh Luhan, memberikan kekuatan

Jongdae tersenyum melihat tangannya yang digenggam Luhan

Brak~

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengelap keringatnya

" bagaimana keadaannya? " kata ayah Yifan ketika melihat dokter itu keluar dari ruangan

Semuanya memandang dokter itu penuh harap

Dokter itu menghela napas dan menggeleng kepala pelan

Luhan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae

Terdengar suara roda dari dalam ruangan, seperti ingin keluar

Dan keluarlah ranjang yang mengangkat tubuh seseorang yang sudah diturup oleh kain putih

Jongdae merasa napasnya berhenti saat itu juga, " y..y..yi..fa..fan.. "

Luhan menoleh kearah Jongdae yang seperti berkata sesuatu, tetapi terdengar seperti suara bisikan

" Yifan.. " gumam Jongdae ketika ibunya membuka kain putih itu sambil menangis

Wajah Yifan masih tetap sama, tampan sedari dulu. Tapi bedanya wajah itu sangat pucat, sudah tidak bisa bersinar kembali

" YIFAN " teriak Jongdae tanpa sadar melihat wajahnya

" WU YIFAN " kristal bening mengalir indah dari mata Jongdae

Luhan memeluk Jongdae, Jongdae menangis dalam dekapan Luhan

.

Canada, 2018...

" ini untukmu " seorang pemuda manis menaruh bunga lily disebuah makam

" hei, kau tahu? Aku sudah bisa berbicara " pemuda manis itu memandang makam dengan tersenyum

" kau ingat? Hari ini tepat saat kau menemukanku ditengah hujan, dan akhirnya aku menjadi bagian keluargamu "

" ayah dan ibu sehat-sehat sekarang "

" kau meninggalkan kami saat ulangtahunku, miris sekali "

" aku merasa seperti orang gila sekarang, berbicara sendiri. Aku berharap kau bahagia disana " pemuda itu tersenyum

" Jongdae... sudah? "

Pemuda manis yang dipanggil Jongdae itu menoleh, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" ayo kita pulang " Jongdae bangkit berlututnya, sebelumnya dia menaruh satu buket bunga ke tanah itu

" iya, kita pulang Luhan hyung "

End..


End file.
